


The Years To Come

by bakunawwa (rebubbld), Vredia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute Kids, Dream World, Familiars, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Platonic Soulmates, Professors, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebubbld/pseuds/bakunawwa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vredia/pseuds/Vredia
Summary: The human soul is tied to a familiar. Life itself came from familiars, that lived on an entirely different plane. Wishing for companionship, and a way of finding one another, familiars tied themselves to the souls of their little humans. This is where the idea of soulmates came from.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drama is WACK domesticity is where its at

Adrian sighed as he looked down at the stack of papers he had left to grade. They weren’t even from the current students in front of him, but his other much larger class. He took a moment to look over his students to make sure they were still working. It wasn’t out of the ordinary that all of them worked silently yet were still thorough. Given, Adrian had kept a brick-wall like personality with his students, adding an extra layer of stoic with a cold glare to boot.

He tended to keep a professional persona while at work. Compared to his husband, who rather liked telling people all about his life, and being very social with his students. 

It seemed like Abraham had a sensor for whenever Adrian had even the slightest thought about him because he had suddenly burst into the classroom. He barged in without any care, making quite an entrance with his loud “Hello!” 

Adrian really wasn’t expecting it. He, thankfully, hadn’t just smeared pen all over a student’s paper. He set his pen to the side and eyed Abraham as he made his way to his desk that was in the center of the amphitheater classroom.

“Hi,” Abraham said, softer and sweeter with a small smile, sitting down on the desk. 

“Hello Mr. Ampora,” Adrian replied, looking up at his husband.

Abraham was grinning, but it wasn’t his usual cheeky smirk. It was one of… amusement? Adrian was a little confused. What could he have done that was so amusing?

“What?” Adrian asked. Abraham only continued grinning, shaking his head.

“It’s nothing,” he replied, waving him off. 

Adrian eyed him suspiciously, knowing it wasn’t just nothing. It was something, and he couldn’t figure out what. 

Though he couldn’t think too much on it when Abraham took his hand and guided it to his thigh. Abraham’s grin was now just back to his usual smirk when he wanted something. “We’re in a class,” Adrian reminded him softly. 

“We could use mine, all of my classes got canceled today.”

Adrian choked on air, coughing as he felt his face grow warm. He normally wasn’t so flustered by Abraham, ever, but he was at work. This was different.

“When we get home, Eridan and Karkat have daycare today,” Adrian whispered.

Abraham hummed, looking quite satisfied with the promise of a well-celebrated anniversary. “Then I guess I’ll see you at home,” Abe said, smiling. He leaned down from the table, and Adrian met him in the middle with a kiss. “I love you,” he said, just loud enough to make sure Adrian’s class heard. Adrian couldn’t tell if it was intentional or not. 

Abraham only started laughing from Adrian’s panicked face. It was good that Abraham sat right in front of him so no one could see his face. Though his shield could quickly disappear, hopping off of the desk to leave back from the door he came from.

Just before he stepped out of the door, Abraham hung at the doorway. Very, very loudly, he said: “Happy anniversary, Adrian!” The joyous chime in his voice more present than ever before he disappeared back into the hallways.

Adrian would’ve swooned over his husband for a good ten minutes or so, if not for how his class had been staring at him. 

“What anniversary?” One student called out, “Why’d you call him by your name?” 

“I’m pretty sure it’s obvious by now. Do you need me to spell it out for you?” Adrian sighed.

The entire class gave an almost perfect unison nod as a response.

With another small sigh, Adrian stood up. On the board, he began writing.

“I’ve been banging the art professor for about 18 years, married to him for 10 today.”

The class, expectedly, lost their minds. They certainly weren’t expecting to see Professor Brick Wall exposing that he was married to artsy Professor Overshare. He actually quite liked the shock of their faces, chuckling softly to himself.

It took him a moment to realize there was no other sound in the class other than his own laughter, and all eyes were pointed back on him.

“There’s something wrong. Mr. Ampora actually _laughs_.” Adrian managed to hear. It only made him snort and laugh more in his seat.

“I know, I’m actually not a robot,” Adrian said, rolling his eyes. “So, any more questions?”

“Do you have any kids?” One student asked.

“We have our dog. She’s an old baby.” 

_You’re an old baby._ Lieutenant retorted in his head. Adrian only laughed.

“Do you plan on having any kids?” The same student tried. 

Adrian shrugged. “Maybe.”

The rest of his class went on like that. Though Adrian did keep much of his life still concealed, choosing not to answer certain questions. He still managed to get his papers graded, so he could probably still call it a productive day. 

Class was already ending, almost all of the students had left because they just needed notes. There were a few stragglers but they eventually followed their classmate’s footsteps. Sadly, Adrian still had a meeting to go to.

But he could sit through it. Probably. Already, he was planning for what he could do with their anniversary. He sadly still had to work, but they didn’t have to worry about their boys yet. 

Adrian was raking through his brain for any inkling of what Abe could be plotting for tonight. He had stopped the overly extravagant date nights shortly after they had adopted their sons. But Abe was still a mischievous man. He often loved to just make Adrian wish he could melt into a puddle with how embarrassed he was. 

Perhaps it was amusing, and Adrian hated Abe for it. But not really. Who could hate Abraham?

The meeting went by slowly. So slowly, that, when he finally came out of it, he decided to block the whole thing out of his mind because he didn’t need to care about it right now. Instead, he cared about buying that champagne that Abe always liked so he could make his lovely, waiting husband mimosas. Adrian wasn’t fond of them, but Abe was. Somehow, Abe fell in love with mimosas of his making. It couldn’t be from anyone else. It had to be Adrian.

It was endearing.

Adrian decided to visit an old friend along the way. She made the catching up seem more like gossip, with the way she so excitedly spoke with him. He couldn’t linger too long tonight, however. He had to give Abraham at least a part of the day. It was their anniversary after all. 

When he got to the door of their home, he thought to ring the bell first, as their sons would often be home and be the ones to open the door for them. But he remembered that they were still at the daycare. He unlocked the door himself, stepping inside and immediately relaxing. “I’m home,” he said, as usual.

Abraham was still beautiful, even in his comfortable clothes. “Welcome home!” Was his routine reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abraham reminisces about his younger days while being spoiled by his husband.

New Year’s Eve was the day they finally got married. He could remember the day very, very well. Despite it being now a decade-- a decade!! God, he was so happy they’d been together this long-- he still knew every moment, memorized like a video. 

It was a winter wedding, out in the snow. The chill made them both silly, but it’s also what made them much more cuddly, and touchy for warmth. Though they had always been this way.

Abe remembered bundling up significantly more than Adrian did, given his husband had some sort of immunity against winter weather, while he was the opposite. (Which made for such lovely summers. At least, before they decided to adopt their twins. As long as he could still reminisce about those days, he wasn’t complaining.)

As for the wedding, it was a wedding as usual. Nothing too far out of the ordinary. He’d be lying to himself if he said he remembered the _entire_ thing, but he only held onto the parts that he thought were important. Like the actual wedding itself. The excitement, nervousness and terror before it. The joy after it. The warm baths in the hot springs. 

Especially the warm baths. 

Tonight, like the bath, he was going all out for Adrian. Abraham rather enjoyed the flustered face of his husband. It was very rare that they had a chance to pull this sort of thing, well ever since they adopted children. 

He had covered himself in ribbons, because he was the present this anniversary. He actually did have a real gift hidden away elsewhere, but he was part one of Adrian’s whole present. 

Abraham situated himself on the bed that he shared with Adrian, now he just had to wait.

Abe was one for cheesy gestures. One of them happened to be making _himself_ the gift for his husband. Which was why he was beautifully decorated in ribbons. It’s been harder the past few years to try and just have a little fun with his husband. Given, they’ve both been busy with their jobs and having kids didn’t help.

They loved their kids, yes, but sometimes they really needed to have some time to themselves.

Hearing the front door open, Abraham composed himself, climbing off the bed to slip on his comfy home robe. He loved to fluster Adrian, and in recent years, it’s been easier and easier to do. 

Adrian chimed out his usual, “I’m home.”

Abraham made sure that his robe stayed put, and covered him entirely to keep the present a surprise. He also stepped into his comfortable slippers, so that Adrian wouldn’t suspect a thing.

He quickly shuffled out to the staircase, leaning against one of the posts. “Welcome home!” 

“I bought champagne for you,” Adrian said. “I see you’re keepin’ tonight comfy, yeah?”

Abe nodded, watching his husband walk off to the kitchen.

“I’ll be with you, don’t worry.” Adrian reassured. The sound of a cork popping off echoed throughout their home. Adrian was honestly too good for him.

Abe felt so giddy inside, just from that little gesture. “I’ll be in our room,” he said, a giggle in his voice. He started waltzing back to his room, looking forward to whatever Adrian was preparing and more.

It didn’t take long. He soon heard the footsteps of his husband as he came up the stairs. Abe was just lounging around on their bed, robe and slippers tossed away somewhere.

Adrian would get quite a scene, with Abe laid out on their bed, in nothing but ribbons. He was, like Abe expected, flustered. His face turned red as he stood in the doorway, mouth open as if he were about to say something, but got distracted just before any noise could come out. It was the perfect reaction.

He slipped off the bed and made his way towards Adrian, keeping a close eye on his facial expressions. “Thank you for the drink, honey,” he said, smiling sweetly as he took a hold of Adrian’s tie and pulled him down closer for a kiss to his cheek. His other hand took the drink in Adrian’s hand, stepping back to take a sip.

“You want to open your present now or later?” Abraham playfully taunted.

“I-- _Abe_ ,” Adrian whined.

Abraham grinned, feeling quite happy with himself and Adrian’s reaction. “Yes?”

Adrian took a deep breath, shaking his head as he composed himself. “You’re gonna be the death of me,” he muttered, moving back closer to lean down and give him a kiss. “But I do want to open that present.”

Adrian took Abe’s free hand, the other touching up his arm, going to his hand. It was occupied by a drink that Adrian gently took back, placing it down on their dresser by the door. 

Abe did let out a slightly discontented whine in response, already missing the savor of his drink. But Adrian quickly distracted him with a kiss. It was nothing heated, only loving. His free hand found its way back to Adrian’s tie, gently tugging on it to guide him towards the bed.

They found their way to the bed, with Adrian hanging over Abe as he slowly leaned back down. His hands tugged at the jacket still on his husband, peeling it off of Adrian’s body and tossing it off somewhere on the floor. What left next was the tie. 

Abe had no issue with the tie, given he was the one who tied them every morning despite Adrian’s attempts against it. 

He flung the tie over the bedpost and worked on getting Adrian’s shirt off. It would’ve been easier if he wasn’t wearing his formal attire for a meeting.

Most of the buttons came off with ease, until Abe reached the midsection. He began to struggle with one of them, using two hands to try and pop it off.

Adrian let out a soft chuckle, bracing himself with one arm and undoing the button with no hassle. Abraham glared right at him, “How dare you.” He muttered. That was supposed to be his job.

“You can wear it later and practice, yeah?” Adrian hummed his response, leaning down to kiss along Abe’s jaw.

“You and I both know I won’t,” Abe mumbled, his hands pushing Adrian up, so that he could finally get rid of his clothes. He wasn’t impatient-- well, he _was_ \-- he just really wanted to see all of his husband.

“Slow down,” Adrian reminded him, his hands taking Abe’s. “The boys aren’t home. I’m not busy. We can take our time.” He leaned down, and kissed gently at Abe’s collarbone, with an almost mischievous grin. They both knew how sensitive he was in that area. “I still haven’t unwrapped my present yet.”

Adrian’s hand wandered down to Abe’s hip, grabbing one of the ends of the tied up ribbon. Gently, he pulled at the ribbon, untangling Abe from the binds that weren’t so concealing in the first place. 

“Is it a good present?” Abe asked, his face feeling warm. 

“It’s perfect,” Adrian replied, looking up to meet Abraham’s eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

Abe felt himself practically melting into the sheets at Adrian’s touch. It’d been a while so his body _did_ feel deprived of attention. However, even before they were married or even officially dating, Adrian always had a way of making him feel so loved and wanted.

“I missed seeing you like this,” Adrian purred. 

Abraham squirmed where he laid. They both so easily swooned for one another, it was funny. He felt tears starting to brim with the way his husband had been so tender and loving with him. 

Though at the sight of tears, Adrian was pulling back. “Abraham, baby,” his husband cooed. “Did I hurt you?”

Abe smiled despite his tears. His husband was everything he could’ve ever wanted. “No,” he laughed. “You’re wonderful. I’m just--” he couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “So in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DADS!!  
> Welcome back to Irregularly Scheduled Fic Updates


End file.
